After The Fall- The Future of Remnant
by FeartheKnown
Summary: This story follows the adventures of teams RPRS, RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN. Pyrrha lives and takes half the fall maiden's powers. The journey against Salem, Cinder, Tyrian, Watts, and many more continues in this epic adventure.
1. Get the scroll, Get to the City

**TIME: 8 years after Fall of Beacon: March 3rd, Cycle 2040. 9:45AM**

 **LOCATION: Outskirts of Mountain Glenn, ten kilometers from Vale ~~~**

"We need to find Rorick. He has my scroll!"

"Calm down Paisley, it is just a scroll." The reply came from behind her. She turned to face her teammate, Stone Noir.

"NO! I NEED MY SCR-"

Stone looked up. Standing in full view of the two was Rorick, the leader of Team RPRS(ReaPeRS). He was wearing a large grin that barely contained the exaggerated laugh he struggled to push down. In his left hand was a Scroll, and when Paisley saw it, Rorick's grin changed into an expression of fear and realization.

"Uh, hey guys," he said in an uncomfortable tone. He then looked at the imaginary watch on his wrist. "Oh look at the time. Gottagobye!"

Before he moved an inch, an oversized war hammer flew directly past his face and landed in the bushes behind him. After the mere shock and surprise of it went away, Rorick went back to his carefree self. "Ha, you misse-."

And that's when the war hammer flew back, hit Rorick's legs, and he landed flat on his back. Paisley smiled as the hammer flew into her hand. "You should really be more careful about who you piss off, you know that?"

"Haha." Rorick said jokingly as he struggled to get up. "I'd do it all over again if I could."

"Sure you would," Stone said as he moved past the two. " Except next time, she might decide to hit you somewhere a little higher than your legs."

Paisley snatched her Scroll and accessed it. On the device was a message from Professor Oscar, headmaster at Beacon Academy. Paisley read it aloud.

' _To Team RPRS,_

 _This message will get no farther than your eyes and ears only. Your mission is to head deep into the Emerald Forest. There has been a major increase in the number of Grimm there and you must find out why. A distress message went out from a location not far from the Grimm clusters. It is believed that a former Beacon team was taken hostage by a group of unidentified terrorists. Rescue the team and eliminate their attackers if possible._

 _\- Professor Oscar'_

The strange thing was, the professor wouldn't tell them who it was that they were rescuing; he just said that they would 'know them when they saw them'. Stone continued on, saying, "Hey, you two might wanna stop joking around and get on with the mission."

Rorick got up and looked around, somewhat confused. "Hey, does anyone know where Rosemary is?"

"No," replied Paisley, "I haven't seen her since we sent her scouting up ahead."

Rosemary Gold was the team's best strategist and a pristine attacker. Her primary weapon of choice was a rapier forged with only the best materials. The handle was made with dark oak and had gold inlays delicately entwined in the wood. The blade itself was made from crushed emerald that was compressed and dipped in several layers of liquid titanium. The sword, named Golden Orchid, had been with Rosemary before she learned to walk. It was a family heirloom crafted and wielded by Rosemary's great-grandmother who was one of Beacon's best swordsmen. She had earned the attention of Professor Ozpin and many of her teachers multiple times.

Beacon was one the four academies in Remnant and was previously located in Vale, one of the four Kingdoms. The infamous 'Fall of Beacon' happened only eight years ago and the Kingdom of Vale was still recovering. The main defenders of Beacon were teams CFVY, RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN. They all used to be students at Beacon, although no one had seen Teams RWBY or JNPR since they evacuated Vale.

Rorick was thinking on this, and if it had anything to do with their mission, but before he could think on it any farther an arrow whizzed by his head. He got up, sword in hand. The others saw this and whipped out their weapons. Rorick looked in the direction the arrow came from and wasn't surprised by what he saw.

"Hey guys!" said Rosemary from a nearby tree. "How's it going?"

She jumped down and landed in front of her teammates and they were all furious, especially Rorick who spoke up first. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed Rorick, trying, and failing, to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh calm down,"Rose said playfully, kissing him on the cheek, "I knew I wouldn't hit you."

"Sure you did," interjected Stone, "but that's besides the point, what did you see up there?"

Rose turned to face Stone and said, "Ah, nothing much. Just a bunch of Grimm and empty streets. There is a cluster of buildings they could use as a hideout, at least till they thought it was safe to take the hostages elsewhere."

At that, Paisley got up from her seated position and spoke. "Well, what are we waiting for? An invitation?" She asked in the most serious tone she could muster. "If there is a chance that the people we came to rescue are in those buildings, then we should already be out there."

Rorick agreed, so they made their way to the inner city and prepared for combat.


	2. New Friends, Old Enemies

**And here is Chapter 2 of After The Fall- The Future of Remnant**

Chapter 2

New Friends and Old Enemies

 **~~~ Time: 10:05, March 3rd.**

 **Location: Inner city, Mountain Glenn. Two blocks from suspected enemy outpost. ~~~**

"Ok guys, we are coming up on the outpost. Rosemary, you scout ahead, but do not attack. Just go in, come back, and report." said Rorick with a furrowed brow. He continued. "Paisley, you cover Rosemary while Stone and I secure the perimeter. Remember: this is a rescue mission. We get in, get the hostages, get out, and it's like we were never here. Go."

With the orders given and jobs assigned, the team split up. Rosemary ran towards the side of a building about 100 feet from the suspected base with her bow at the ready. Paisley had climbed up to the roof of a five-story building next to Rose and crouched there, tail wagging. She whistled to Rosemary who almost immediately answered with a whistle of her own. Then, making sure the coast was clear, she joined Paisley on the roof. They had to get a good vantage point if they wanted to see what was happening in the base.

As they suspected, there were White Fang members on the perimeter of the base. Rosemary kneeled down and pointed to a 4 story tall building about 30 feet away from the base, "That's where we need to go if we want to see inside," she said.

They both got up and started to jump building to building until they reached the one they were heading for. As soon as they reached it, an ear piercing siren went off and that meant one thing. Rorick and Stone royally messed up.

* * *

Stone and Rorick had gone the opposite way of Rose and Paisley to try and infiltrate the base itself, but tripped the alarm as soon as they entered a building down the block. ' _They must have control over this whole sector of Mountain Glenn_ ', Rorick thought.

Within a matter of moments, the place was filled with the White Fang. Rorick and Stone pulled out their weapons, ready to fight. They heard footsteps outside and orders being given, and they assumed a commander was coming to check on what happened.

A figure started walking towards them. When the figure's right eye glowed a bright amber hue, Stone immediately recognized her as Cinder Fall, the woman behind the Fall of Beacon. Rorick realized it too. After the initial shock of it wore off, Rorick asked the question that has been nagging at him the whole time. "You captured Team RWBY, haven't you?" He asked with disgust and malice in his voice. Cinder just smirked at him.

"And what if I had? What could you do about it? Before me, you are just an ant, to be crushed under my boot."

As she said this, a ball of fire started to form slowly in her hand, as she sauntered towards him, confident smirk still in place.  
Rorick lifted his right shoulder close to his mouth, where a small comms device was in place. "Rose! Paisley!" He said in a hurried whisper, "Get your asses in here! NOW!"

As he finished, there were multiple shouts from outside, as Cinder's men were suddenly hit from four stories up by several arrows and a hammer. As soon as the guards were taken care of, Rorick and Stone could finally focus on the main threat: Cinder. Cinder turned to her men, "UH! Go outside and see what that is." She said in a furious voice.

As her men started to leave, Rorick made his move. He shifted his feet, lifted his sword,and lunged towards the raven-haired woman. Cinder turned to find a three foot long fey blade heading straight for her head. Cinder just smiled and dodged the strike with a simple sidestep.

The fireball in Cinder's hand glowed intensely. With the grace of a swan yet with the viciousness of a Grimm, she hurled the glowing orb at Rorick. It barely missed him as he dove to the ground. Cinder prepared another fireball as an arrow whistled past her ear. Rose stood in the doorway with her bow already loaded with another arrow. Stone came forward and leapt up in the air. With his scythe held firmly in both hands, he prepared to bring the weapon down. Cinder deftly rolled away and stood. The scythe cracked the ground where she once stood. Stone recovered and began to rush her. Cinder placed her heel on the back wall, leapt up, and somersaulted over his head. She landed and turned on Stone in an instant. Rorick and Rose noticed Stone was in trouble and ran at Cinder from behind. She barely even turned to them when lightning started to form in the darkened sky. A white-hot tendril of heat bolted down right in front Rorick. With this split-second of confusion, Cinder grabbed Stone by his shirt and threw him outside like an oversized bag of trash.

After the vision of the lightning bolt left Roricks vision, he led his friends out to the courtyard in front of the building. Stone was on the ground, unconscious. Half of Cinder's minions surrounded them on all sides. "Nowhere to run now, little huntsman." Cinder taunted, looking straight at Rorick.

Rorick felt his anger welling up. Rose, who stood by his side, glanced over at him. She touched his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Rorick nodded as he understood what she meant so he sheathed his weapons and closed his eyes.

Whenever he did this he could hear...things. The very essence of the creatures of Grimm. At times, he swore he could feel them, creeping around in the corners of his mind, threatening to take control. He pushed these feelings away and focused. He reached out to the creatures and they answered him. All types of Grimm: Usrai, Beowulf's, Death Stalkers, even a Nevermore came up to him. They bowed to him with little resistance. Then, they disappeared from his mind.

And they became a reality.

An Ursa, two Beowulf's, a Nevermore, and two Lancers came to life behind Rorick who fell on his knees. The process always drained his strength away from him. Cinder and her men were startled at the creatures and some of them ran away. Cinder wasn't scared, she was in denial. "How?" she asked to herself more than to anyone else. "It's...not possible."

"Think again." Paisley came up with her war hammer in both hands. At which point the Grimm attacked.

"Yeah." Rorick said lightly. "Think again."

While Cinder and her men were distracted Rose ran in and dragged Stone behind her and her teammates. Paisley rushed in and bashed White Fang down left and right. "I got six!" she shouted over the sound of bullets flying.

Stone woke up with a slight groan. Then, seeing a Beowulf lunge in his direction, he woke up fully. Stone whipped out his pistols and aimed. After which he held down the trigger on both weapons. He continued on, shooting and beating people with his double sided scythe. "Ha!" he shouted. "I count ten!"

Rose stood by Rorick's side and defended him against attacks as he started to regain strength. She looked at him worriedly as she always did when he summoned Grimm. Rorick had told her what he sees and feels in there but she felt s though he was keeping something from her. Something dangerous.

Then, out of the blue, a maniacal crow of laughter rose from the east. A figure was crouched on the roof of one of the buildings. It leapt up high in the air and landed on the ground with a couple of rolls. It stood up to full height and ended beside Cinder. The strange man seemed to have a scorpion-like tail and two wrist blades/guns. Small bouts of laughter dripped from his mouth and his tail twitched from side to side erratically.

He turned to Cinder, who said. "Tyrian, kill the Grimm."

Tyrian's response was cold-blooded laughter and glee. He eyed a Lancer hovering a few feet in the air and pounced. He landed on top of the creature and thrust his stinger into the Lancer's back. It shrieked and quickly fell to the ground at which it dissolved into thin air. Tyrian then leapt from creature to creature, killing each as though they were test dummies. After the last Grimm had been taken care of, Rorick stood up. He reached behind his back and quickly unleashed his Fey blades.

He dug his heel in the ground and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stone move forward so Rorick and the rest of the team did the same. The four ran towards the two evil figures and were about to engage them when suddenly and swiftly Tyrian whipped his tail around and swept the four kids off their feet. Rorick was on the ground within a few seconds. He realized that Tyrian had scraped him on the upper thigh with his tail. Pain seared through his body as the wind was knocked out of him. Cinder started walking towards him, so he tried to lift his weapon but she knocked it to the ground a few feet away. She grinned wickedly. Rorick looked over to where the rest of his team was and caught Rose's eyes as Cinder readied a fireball. Rorick mouthed the words ' I love you, Rose'. He closed his eyes and waited for Death, but it didn't come.

He heard the sound of gunfire, weapons clashing and lightning striking. When he opened his eyes, he was lying in the bushes and a girl in a red skirt was leaning over him. She smiled innocently and sped away. When Rorick looked back at the fight, he couldn't see Tyrian or Cinder anywhere. Instead, four girls stood in the place where the two antagonists were.

The rest of his team was scattered around the courtyard. The four girls stood in a circle, scanning the area. One of them looked at Rorick, pointed her sword at him, and spoke to her friends.

"Hey!" Rorick shouted. He tried to stand up and walk towards the newcomers but fell back to the ground. Rose, Paisley and the newcomers stood and ran to Rorick. Stone stood but stayed behind.

The girl in the red dress was the first to speak. "Oh my gosh, are you okay," she asked in a slightly rushed and worried tone. " I'm Ruby Rose and this is my team. Team RWBY. Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee."

" Rorick Grimm, Paisley Nightedge, Rosemary Gold, and Stone Noir. Yeah, I'm fine. That Tyrian guy just scratched me." Rorick said, wincing.

"Wait, Tyrian got you?" She said, frightening everyone, "Then we have to get you back to Vale. Yang, call for air transport to Beacon hospital while Weiss and I get him propped up."

While they waited for transport, Team RWBY started talking with RPRS as to why they were both there.

"Professor Oscar sent us here to respond to the distress call that was sent," Paisley told RWBY, " he said that a former team of Beacon had been captured and that we were to rescue them."

" The professor sent us on a mission as well." Ruby said looking at Yang for some sort of approval. Yang nodded to her sister, " Our mission was to apprehend Cinder and Tyrian, if possible, and bring them to Beacon. But we were captured along the way."

" So why are they so important, Cinder and Tyrian?" Rose asked.

Weiss spoke up, " You see, they're just the henchmen who obey their master, and that master is Salem. She is also the one who creates and controls the Grimm and the key person who could bring about the end of humanity."

" Wait, so you're telling us that what is basically a goddess is planning on ending humanity? And that she uses crazy 'minions' to get whatever she wants? Was she the one behind the Fall of Beacon?" Stone asked.

" Yes, yes and yes." Blake responded, " She was after what are known as Relics, items that can only be obtained by a Maiden's power. And, yes, I mean the four Maiden's: Winter, Fall, Spring, and Summer. There are always four no matter what, if one dies, the power will transfer to the next host."

Team RWBY continued to tell RPRS how the Maiden's worked, what happened to the previous Fall Maiden and about Ozpin.

"So let's get this straight: there are now two Fall Maidens, Pyrrha Nikos and Cinder Fall, each only having half of the power. The other Maidens are nowhere to be found. Salem is still somewhere planning, possibly with the Relic of choice, looking to kill the other Maidens in order to get the Relics and Profesor Oscar is really like, thousand years old. Am I correct?" Rorick summarized.

"Yep." Weiss said, " That just about sums it up."

"God, that is a lot to take in." Stone said.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Paisley said standing up, "Hey, look it's the airship!"

Rose helped Rorick get up into the airship then they headed for Beacon.

 **And that's all we have for today you guys! Finals are happening next week and the Thomas Fires in California decided to evict a couple of friends, but everything is fine now. Yay! This story is written by me and 4 of my friends, so we apologise if it skips around at times or has a strange writing style. We will be posting new chapters every other Friday. See ya!**


	3. Reminiscing on Old Times

Chapter 3

Reminiscing on Time Passed

 **~~~Time: 4:36 PM, March 4, Cycle 2040**

 **Location: Vale, Beacon Academy~~~**

The two teams had split up when they got to Beacon. While Team RWBY went to meet with Professor Oscar, Stone and Paisley went to town to restock on Dust, while Rose went with Rorick to the Beacon infirmary. Once Rose was sure he was okay, she went back to their dorm room.

Rorick limped down the hall back to their room so he could relax after a long day. He opened the door to find Rose staring out the window at the broken moon.

He walked over, "Hey, you okay?" He asked, with a slight bit of happiness in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay," She said as Rorick sat down next to her. She looked down at the ground when she said it.

Rorick stared out of the window at the courtyard below. He felt a still silence between them and said, ""

At the mention of Tyrian, Rose gave a , warm smile, then fell silent, with sadness showing from her

Rorick noticed and asked her in a soft voice, "So, what's been troubling you? You weren't your cheerful, happy self on the ride back from Mount Glenn."

"It's nothing." she lied.

Rorick looked at her, not at all believing what she said.

"I'm fine, really," she said, trying, to smile,"It's just… It's just that, when we were fighting Cinder, I thought she had you. I thought that you weren't strong enough to handle her. And when Tyrian cut you, I thought... " Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks as she continued, "If it wasn't for Team RWBY, you could've been…" She broke into sobs, crying on Rorick's shoulder.

Rorick pulled her close. "We would've been fine. Even without team RWBY, we could've found a way out." He said in his softest voice possible. He held her face in his hand and looked into her shimmering eyes. "We'll be fine."

Rose smiled a bit and leaned her head on Rorick's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess so. But don't you think this life is a bit, i don't know, difficult? I mean, protecting innocents and fighting Grimm is nice, but it kind of gets intense pretty fast. Sometimes, I wish that we could start over. That we'd stayed in our little village, grown up and been together. Do you?"

"I'll admit," Rorick said, "This life gets kinda stressful. But we got Paisley and Stone to help get us through it. Besides, what's life without a bit of adventure?" He looked up at the broken moon. "A peaceful life would have been good, too. But who's to say we can't still be together?" he ended.

Rose looked him the eye, "But do you really believe that we can have the family we've always wanted? In this life, with what we do, we would never have time for our kids."

"Yes, I really do." Rorick replied, "We can have the life we've always wanted and still want."

She gave him a quick kiss, nuzzled in close and they stayed like that for a while. Rorick heard Team RWBY out in the hall and went to go check in with them. He opened the door and called to them down the hall.

"Hey guys!" He called, " What did professor Oscar say?"

Ruby walked over to Rorick. "He said we should stay here in the guest dorms, at least until Team JNPR gets here."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Rorick asked.

"We heard they all moved somewhere in Mistral," Weiss said, "but we haven't seen them since Beacon fell."

"I can't wait!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's been so long since we've seen JNPR. I bet they've been on even more adventures, and missions, and-" She paused, thinking about the right word to say before she leaned against the wall. She sighed happily, reminiscing on memories from long ago.

Paisley squirmed a little and asked, "So what are they like?"

Ruby was about to go into her full ranting mode when her face lit up extreme excitement. She let out a high-pitched squeal of joy and zoomed all the way to the other end of the hall. Rorick turned in the direction she went and saw four Hunters and Huntresses besides Ruby. A girl who was about the same size as Ruby hugged her and let go with a huge grin on her face. She wore a "combat skirt" as Ruby and Weiss were so intent on calling them, and had a large hammer strapped to her back. She was holding onto the arm of a boy in the back, who seemed to be the complete opposite of the her in every way. He was tall, wore a dark green vest with magenta outlines, and had jet black hair. Next was a girl who seemed like she was a goddess built for battle. She wore enough armor to protect herself, but not so much that she couldn't move around a battlefield with ease. She had strikingly red hair, and crystal- clear emerald eyes. Holding her hand was a guy in gold and white armor. He had blonde hair which matched his fair skin. He rest his left hand on the hilt of a sword.

"So," Stone said as he stood up. "This is Team JNPR."

"God." Rorick said, surprised, as he looked at Pyrrha a second too long. She caught his gaze and flashed a smile. He would have smiled too, except Rose punched his arm too hard for him to even try to force one. "Sorry, not sorry." Rorick whispered back to Rose. "You know I love you, right? I was just, looking was all."

Rose smiled coyly. "Right. You were just, 'looking'." she said jokingly. She slipped her hand out of his and bounded next to Ruby. Rorick gave Pyrrha a wink before turning to Stone.

"So, do you know any of them?" Rorick asked.

"Not personally, no." Stone replied. "Although you seem to have made a friend." He nodded to Pyrrha as he said it.

"Shut up." They continued talking until Ren joined them.

"So are you and Nora, you know?" Rorick asked.

Ren smiled softly. "Yes and no." He thought back to when he and Nora had held hands for the first time. "Have you ever had a feeling of not knowing something but still wanting it?"

Stone put his hand on Rens shoulder. "It's called 'love', my friend."

* * *

After introductions, the three teams made their way into the cafeteria. It was empty except for a few younger teams. The friends sat down and started talking. It turned out that JNPR had been laying low in Mistral. They were summoned by Oscar and had made their way to Beacon. Team RWBY was told by Oscar to expect a call from him sometime later.

They were halfway through their food when Ruby snickered. Yang caught her glance and started to chuckle. Then Jaune joined. And Nora. Pyrrha. Weiss. Blake. Finally, by the time Ren started to chuckle, RWBY and JNPR where letting out howls of laughter. Rorick looked from his team to the other two teams and back again. "The hell just happened?" he said after they had calmed down a notch.

"Ah, nothing", Ruby said wiping a tear from her eye, "just reminiscing on old fights in this cafeteria."

"Remember when Nora built the castle out of tables?" Jaune said wiping a tear from his eye.

"And when Nora threw that pie…"

"And how Yang destroyed those watermelons!"

"That doesn't even compare to when Ruby slammed everything against the wall."

"Did you see the look on Goodwitch's face? Priceless!"

Team RPRS sat there confused, yet amused at the tales of these two teams. Stone was listening and asking questions, trying to learn how to be a better scythe wielder, and learning a lot.

After the table had its fill of laughter, Yang turned to Rorick. "So, what's your story?" she asked. "You're the only one who hasn't told us where you're from." She paused and added, "If you don't mind telling us, that is."

Rorick took a deep breath. "If it's all the same to you guys, I would rather not talk about it right now."

A minute of silence ensued, after which Rorick said. "I need some air." He got up and left without further word.

"I'm gonna go see if he's alright." Rose told the others. She got up to follower her friend.

Rorick was walking dejectedly when Rose caught up with him. He knew she was there, just didn't acknowledge her. Rose took the silence for what it was and walked beside him. They walked off the campus and followed a small path that winded through thick underbrush. Rose looked around her with awe. She had never known this place existed. Tree limbs hung over her head with silky, smooth leaves.

Rorick glanced at her for a second and said, "Willow trees." Rose mumbled something and Rorick continued. "They're pretty rare around here, but this small cove is the best place to find them."

The wind blew and the leaves seemed to float, dance even, in the wind. They cast a romantic, yet dark shadow along the path and Rorick's face was hidden in it. The two reached what Rorick called the small cove. It was a sandy area that bordered a stream. Rorick sat down with Rose following suit.

"Why did you shut everyone down like that?" she asked. "I mean, I know you don't like to talk about your past but it's not like everyone's going to think it's your fault. You know that."

"I could've saved her, and I know it too. I just, gave up, I saw what was happening and I just hid, like a coward." Rorick said on the verge of tears.

"Hey," Rose took his face in her hand. "Things were tough then, who says they aren't as tough now?"

"You know how I got through that? It was you. Back then, before she was killed, I felt alive. A part of me died that day. But out of all the adventures I've been through, you've stood beside me." Rorick gave Rose a tender kiss.

She returned it and they stayed like that for awhile before pulling away."I know you lost her, but you still have me, and as long as i'm here I will be damned if you waste it beating yourself up for something you didn't do. I know your mom would've said the same." This made Rorick smile.

He leaned over and hugged Rose, "Thank you, you've made me feel a little better about what happen."

"We should get back." Rose said gently.

So they got up and walked back to the cafeteria. The others had already finished eating and there was no tension in the air. Their casual talking resumed and they ventured out. Then Stone brought up the Vytal Festival.

"It's in three weeks." Paisley whined. "We should practice some other day, maybe tomorrow."

"No." Stone argued. "We need to get our formations together."

"Alright." Rose said. "We got time to kill. We'll do it this evening, How's that sound? Then we can practice for the Festival tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Rorick agreed. At that moment, a sound emerged from the deep. A guttural growl, a menacing roar filled the air. Rorick swore he could feel it in his bones. Nora held her stomach.

"Anyone else hungry?" she asked.

They all laughed as they headed off towards the gym to train for the Vytal Festival.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for all of the views. We really appreciate it and we appreciate constructive criticism as well so any ideas or thoughts you might have please let us know. Like we said, we will be uploading new chapters every other friday. Don't miss the next one. Bye!**

 **We are going to be working on a second story after this one called Pacific Grimm, hopefully you guys already know what it is going to be about.**

 **P.S. Sorry for the delay but we had some things to tend to but we will try and make sure it won't happen again. Thank you.**


	4. Sparring, Family Meeting

Chapter 4

Sparring, Family Meeting

 **~~~Time: 8:58 PM, March 4, Cycle 2040**

 **Location: Vale, Beacon Gymnasium~~~**

Rorick hunched down. He faced Yang and circled her, waiting for an opening. He felt beads of sweat drip from his forehead, obscuring his vision. He barely had time to wipe it off before Yang barrelled towards him. He lunged out of the way and recomposed. 'Focus.' he thought.

"Keep your hands up," Yang advised. "Block your face and punch when the time is right". Yang had challenged him in hand to hand combat, which still meant she had the advantage, but Rorick accepted her challenge. He had been aching to release his energy all day. He nodded and got into a boxer's pose. He angled his arms to block his upper body and strained his muscles. He crouched again and kept moving his feet, ready for any opportunity. Yang simply stood there and folded her arms. 'She looks way too confident.' Rorick thought. Then, he got an idea.

He lunged at her but stopped himself midway. Yang almost bashed his face in before he stepped back. He kept lunging and stepping away just long enough to gain his footing. Yang kept on trying to attack him, failing each time. Then when Rorick stepped back this last time, he dug his heel into the ground. He launched his attack. Rorick kept his left arm up defensively while cocking his right arm back. He collided with Yang's nose and used that momentum to push himself back. Yang stumbled and fell to the ground. He rushed in, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He saw her aura flicker and knew he had won the battle.

Everyone stood there awestruck at the sight of Rorick defeating Yang. He turned and walked over to Yang to help her up. She accepted his hand and allowed herself to be hauled up.

"Geez, I thought you would've put up a little more fight than that." Rorick said jokingly.

"Yeah, you did really good though, I'm surprised." She said, holding her back.

"How did you do that?" asked Rose, "I honestly didn't think you could fight like that."

"To be completely honest, I didn't even know I could do that well," Rorick said, "but I think that's enough training for one night. We should get some rest for our meeting with Oscar tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and started to file out. Yang grabbed Rorick's arm and pulled him back. "Rematch. Tomorrow night."

Rorick turned to her and leaned in close to her face. "You're on."

* * *

A clanking sound made Rorick open his eyes. This was the third time he had heard the sound in the last few hours and it was driving him crazy. He sat up and looked around at his friends sleeping away in their beds. After debating with himself whether to wake them or not -and deciding against it- Rorick stood and walked out of the room. The hallway was dimly lit by lights embedded in the ceiling. The huntsman stopped and listened. _Clank_. It came from one of the outside training areas.

He walked through a door and slowly descended the stairs that led outside, never letting his hand leave his Fey blade. As Rorick reached the training room door, the clanking stopped. He chanced a peek around the corner and was surprised to see a man sitting amidst a pile of battle-worn armor. The man sat looking up at the ceiling, brown stubble lining his chin. A red bandana was tied around the man's left leg but Rorick could tell that there were darker spots on it. Blood. The man groaned softly as he moved his body into a more comfortable position. Rorick turned back and thought to himself. 'Who is this guy? Who attacked him?' He paused. 'What's his story?'

Rorick stayed at the door for the rest of the night. The man had stayed awake soundlessly besides stretching every once in a while. He obviously was a warrior, there was no doubt about it. But for who? Who's side is he on? Rorick's question was answered by a low hum. The sound was coming from behind him, and it came fast. Rorick ducked in the brush and layed low. The humming turned into a growl as a three motorcycles came up to the training area. The figures on the bikes were all wearing White Fang masks that only allowed their eyes to be seen, except for two.

There were two people on all three bikes. Four of the riders wore identical ninja-like armor. The other two were different. One was a guy. Rorick looked over the shrubs just as the guy got off. He was tall and wore grey/black combat clothes. Strands of hair fell just above his right eye. He offered his hand to the girl on the bike who got off, smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. The girl had short mint-green hair and sported an olive-green crop top. Her red eyes seemed to pulsate with power.

Rorick stopped focusing on her and silently moved to where he could get a better look. Two of the masked men stood at the bikes diligently. The rest trailed the two huntsmen. Rorick whipped out his Scroll and called Rose. If there was trouble he'd need backup. The White Fang made their way inside the building. The other two guards were just stoic silhouettes until a whizzing sound throttled through the air. They fell soundlessly.

Rorick leapt out of the bushes and joined the figure of Rose. The tip of the arrow locked in her bow glowed with a purple hue. "RWBY is already positioned on the other side of the courtyard. We're waiting for your signal."

Rorick nodded and stealthily glided to the doors of the training dojo. Satisfied that no one from inside was looking in his direction, he and his team stepped beside the door, with Team RWBY in tow. Two of the members had a collapsible gurney with them and laid it down. Rorick could hear the girl say, 'Get up.' The man groaned and sat up straighter. Rorick gasped lightly when caught a glimpse of the figures face.

"What is it?" Rose asked. She looked at the figure who was refusing to get on the gurney, "Oh crap."

"What is it?" Yang asked "Who is that guy?

Then he looked directly at Rorick, his red pupils pulsating with power. He grunted as he stood up. He hunched over on a massive broadsword and pointed in their direction, "Do not...let them escape."

Rorick stayed silent, which only made all of them more worried. Yang looked at Rorick's face, startled for only a moment. She grimaced and motioned to the rest of her team to flank the White Fang. Within less than a minute, the intruders were surrounded. Rorick's father was leaning on the hunter next to him for support.

"So Yang, you gonna introduce to your friends here?" The hunter said with slight humor in his voice.

"Shut up Mercury, you and Emerald have no business being here." Weiss said as she stepped forward.

"On the contrary, heiress." Mercury insisted. "This gentleman is in need of medical attention. We're just," he paused for effect. "Assisting the elderly." This earned him a smack on the lower leg from the injured man. "Owww." he complained.

The man's attention turned back towards Rorick. "Well son, you've grown."

Rorick held back some of the more spiteful words in his repertoire. "Don't call me your 'son'. You lost that privilege _**LONG**_ ago…" He clenched his fists into tight balls.

His father just shrugged. "Fair enough." He looked around at his companions and at the teams that surrounded them. " What are you waiting for, get them."

Emerald whipped out her kama guns and started blasting away. The rest followed suit. The huntsmen were forced on the defensive. Weiss activated a shield glyph. "Get behind me!" she shouted. The rest of her team diligently came to her side. RPRS though, was stuck. A stack of crates were the only thing protecting them from bombardment.

Paisley nudged Stone and soundlessly communicated her idea. Stone smiled and nudged Rose in turn. They both nodded to each other. He brought out his guns and rolled out from behind the crates. Rose latched her shield on her left arm and positioned herself in front of Stone while he let loose a barrage of shots. Most of the White Fang ducked for cover but Stone's shots hit one guy in the leg and another straight through his heart.

That's when Rorick cupped his hands together. Paisley stepped in his hold and he flung her over the crates and into the air. In her hands Paisley held her pride and joy. She brought her hammer over her head and seconds before she hit the ground, struck the floor where the White Fang were standing with the weapon. The shock flung most of the men through the air but only knocked Mercury and Emerald off their feet. Rorick's father had fallen hard, the wind knocked out of him.

RWBY saw their chance and rushed the white fang. "Get up Gunderic." Mercury hissed at Rorick's father and more to himself Yang thought. Gunderic raised himself and brought his sword between both hands with the blade facing down. There was a red glint in his eyes before he closed them. Rorick knew that look.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Rorick shouted. The teams reacted a second too late. A crack emanated from the sky. Rorick looked up at the broken moon of Remnant. For a split second it seemed stripped of light, there was a loud _Crash_ and then…

...the world turned white.

* * *

 **Sorry again you guys for the late upload, we hit some writer's block and had some trouble but, here it is, chapter 4! Yes it is short chapter and yes it is a cliffhanger, we are sorry but it is worth it, trust us. The next chapter will be better.**

 **Please, write a review and let us know if you are liking the content we're posting. It will help! Thank you and see ya next time.**


	5. Recovery and A New Mission

Chapter 5

Recovery and a New Mission

 **~~~Time: 10:13 PM, March 5, Cycle 2040**

 **Location: Vale, Beacon Infirmary~~~**

"Ugh." Rorick spat out as he came to.

His whole body felt like a cracked glass; his bones felt like they had been torn apart. He tried to sit up but crashed back down on his pillow. After a few more failed attempts, he took in his surroundings. He was at the Beacon infirmary in a hospital bed. He mumbled something unintellegentable and turned his head. He shouldn't have been surprised to see his teammates and Team RWBY in the same condition as him.

"Hey." Rorick said to Rose. She was laying on the bed next to him. Her body lay still but her eyes showed that it still had feeling.

He smiled to himself. No matter what he went through, he'd have Rose by his side. Always.

"I want out." The unmistakable voice of Paisley echoed in the room. Rorick heard her move after which she inhaled sharply. "Stupid cast." she muttered.

An hour later, Rorick had enough. He wasn't in pain, so he slowly sat up in bed. He pushed the sheets back and swung his legs over the side. Rose was sleeping peacefully. So was Paisley. More or less anyway. Stone was staring at the ceiling with his hands supporting his head from behind. Rorick stood and walked over to Stone.

"How are you feeling?" Stone's light blue eyes never moved from the ceiling as he spoke.

"I'm fine." Rorick confessed. "A little sore, but ok."

Stone nodded. He shifted a little and sat up. "Rorick." He flung the sheets back to reveal his left arm in a cast. "We need to talk." He got out of bed and led the way to the door. Rorick felt compelled to follow him. He glanced back at Rose and whispered a 'be safe' before closing the door.

"So this Gunderic character," Stone asked. "He's your father?"

The two of them had went to the mess hall to retrieve refreshments. They continued to the courtyard. No one was in sight. It was the weekend and aside from the few students who grabbed at extra practice opportunities, the school could have well been a ghost town.

"He _was_ my father." Rorick answered. He clenched his fist and slowed down. "I've only told Rose this story. You can tell Paisley, I don't care, but I don't want this circulating." Stone nodded. Rorick sat down on a bench and took a deep breath.

"My mother was killed when I was younger. By my father-Gunderic. I was too young to understand why everything happened the way that it did but I understood the gravity of the situation." He paused as two students walked by. One, a faunus, had bunny ears and what resembled an old-fashioned camera. The other was decked out in a black beret and aviator sunglasses. She looked like a chic diva. They passed Rorick and Stone casually although, Stone was pretty sure the faunus took a picture before she left. Rorick continued. "The night it happened, Gunderic had a dark glint in his eyes. I could practically feel the darkness pouring out of his soul. He went right up to my mother took her into another room. I heard a gasping noise, nothing more. Gunderic came out with a splatter of blood on his shirt. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my uncle's house just a few blocks down. I lived with him for a while until I came to Beacon. I met you guys and pretty much left my past behind." He sighed. "One night, I felt this nagging. I went outside to get some air and saw him. Gunderic standing right in front of me. I was confused, frightened. He walked towards me but stopped midway. He clutched his side and fell over in pain. I lifted his hand and saw a wound. Blood was all over his clothes. He grabbed my shirt collar and whispered, 'Take them. Take them away from me.' He gripped my arm and the nagging I had felt earlier was replaced by darkness, pure darkness. My semblance was unlocked that night. The presence of a thousand Grimm dove into my soul, threatening to rip me apart. I cried out in pain and then Gunderic let go. I blacked out and found myself in our dorm room with you guys sitting next to me. I never heard of nor saw Gunderic again."

"Until last night." Stone concluded, matter-of-factly.

Rorick nodded. "I had hoped to leave the past behind me for good, but it doesn't stay away."

Stone stood up, wincing as he did. "So," he looked around the courtyard before again focusing on Rorick. "The past caught up with you. Fight it."

"Well, how do I do that? I mean I've tried and tried to fight back my whole life, what's the difference now?

"Now you let us help. I've seen how you deal with problems, by yourself." He rested his hand on Rorick's shoulder. "You have a team now. We're here to help. So use us."

Rorick nodded in contemplation. A weight was lifted off his shoulders. It was a little cliche, he knew, that he felt this way. But it was that feeling that made him feel more determined than ever to defeat whatever evil lurked around the corner. "So…"

"Yeah, let's get back."

* * *

When they got back to the hospital, they saw Rose and Paisley sitting up in their beds talking to each other about what happened in the courtyard. They turned when Rorick and Stone walked in.

"Hey." Rorick sat on the edge of Rose's bed and slipped his arm behind her. Stone stood at the end of his bed.

"Hey." Rose said. "So, what were you boys up to?"

Stone and Rorick shared a look with each other. "We'll explain later," Stone promised.

Paisley's ears perked up. "Stone, answer your Scroll."

"Why couldn't I have had super-hearing?" Stone asked playfully as he grabbed his Scroll. "It's from Ruby. She's asked if we're ready."

"Ready for what?" Rose asked.

"Ready to set things straight." Rorick said as he stood. "We've been given a mission to hunt down my father. Well, you coming?"

The rest of his team was up and ready to go in a matter of minutes. They had an appointment with Oscar. As RWBY, JNPR and them made their way down the hallway, Paisley thought about Ozpin. Or Oscar. Whichever one it was. How could a thousand-year old person be living in the body of a twenty-something year old man?

Oscar's office was at the end of a long hallway. There were heavy oak doors with detailed silver handles. Ruby knocked twice before pushing in one of the doors. Oscar was seated behind a modest wood desk. He looked up at the teams with keen interest. His childish features had been replaced with a well-built frame. His hazel eyes flashed brightly, his black hair was still wild, as if it was the only part of him that hadn't changed over time. He motioned for the teams to sit on the opposite side of the desk.

"Welcome." his voice carried out through the room with an air of importance. "I understand that you've had an...encounter last night." They all nodded solemnly. Oscar turned to Rorick. "And your father was present."

"Yes." Rorick acknowledged. "It was a surprise to me."

"I understand." He paused before continuing. "I have a new mission for you. I assume you all know about Salem." He let the name hang in the air. Everyone nodded in unison. "At the moment, she is vulnerable. Rorick's father, Gundrick, is our key to Salem. If we can get to him, we have a better chance of attacking the enemy.

"So what's the plan of attack then, cause we can't just rush in and guns a]blaze. Can we?" Paisley asked with curiosity.

"No, we cannot. Not yet." Oscar looked at his watch as if expecting someone. "But I have called some in to help you on your mission."

"And who would that be?" Pyrrha asked. "I would hope it is someone we know."

"Oh you know him alright." Oscar smiled.

Just as he said that, the doors opened to show a particularly familiar figure. He had black hair that seemed to be bit of a mess,a slight hunch when he walked or stood. But the most interesting part was the giant sword/scythe on his back. He walked forward and stopped right next to Ruby, who gave him an overly energetic hug.

"Welcome back, Qrow. I assume you remember why you are here?" Oscar said shaking Qrow's hand.

"Yeah, I know why I'm here." Qrow looked at group of teams standing behind him. "Because you want these kids and I to launch an attack to capture Tyrian, Cinder, _and_ Gundrick. If RWBY couldn't apprehend Cinder and Tyrian along with the help of this _new_ team." Gesturing to RPRS. "Adding Gundrick into that group, even with JNPR, would be almost impossible."

Oscar was getting annoyed. "They're not kids anymore Qrow, they can handle themselves in a fight. And even if they can't get the job done that's why I am having you go along with them."

Weiss came up to him. "Qrow, it's okay, we can do this. We're not the same kids we were back when Beacon fell."

"I know that, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Like with what happen to Rorick because of Tyrian, except this time we might not make it back in time"

"Nothing is going to happen to us Qrow, we'll be fine." Stone said matter of factly.

"Okay then, Oscar, where are we going?" Qrow asked.

Oscar smiled. "I'll let Oz tell you." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He craned his neck towards the ceiling and his body glowed with a green essence. After a couple of seconds, the transformation was complete.

"Greetings teams." Ozpin said while he looked at all who were present. "I'll cut to the point. We know Gundrick is injured and that at least Mercury, Emerald, or Cinder are with him. They were last seen traveling on a dirt trail north. They're going to try and hide in the Forever Fall Forest."

"Alright, so we go the forest. What do we do with them when… _if_ we catch them?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin stiffened. "You let them go." Before anyone could utter a response, he explained. "Before retrieving Gundrick, our antagonists made a quick stop in the Emerald Forest. They were seen regrouping in a cave off in the north, almost completely hidden in dense trees, bushes and grass. We think it make be one of the places they use to contact Salem. I have reason to believe there is a different way we can get in, a back entrance if you will."

"So," Qrow started, "You want us to follow them in the hope that they'll lead us to Salem."

"In a way." Ozpin started to pace the room. "We don't know the exact location of Salem's Domain. The only way her followers can reach her is through a portal. It leads to somewhere in Remnant. Going through the portal is the only way to get to her. As far as we know."

"So when do we leave? Rorick asked.

"Right now if you are going to get to that cave before they get back and find you." Ozpin said after giving control back to Oscar.

"Okay, I'll go get us a pilot to take us to the outer rim of the forest. Ruby and Rorick, take your teams to gear up with ammo and dust. Get something to eat while your at it." Qrow said to the two teams standing there.

"What about us?" Jaune asked. "What can we do?"

Oscar turned to Jaune. "Jaune, your team will go with the other teams to the forest of Forever Fall. But instead of going in with them, you and your team will stay on the outskirts ready to help if needed. We cannot risk Cinder getting the other half of the Fall Maidens powers."

"We can do that." Jaune affirmed. He glanced upon his golden angel before leading his team out the door to prepare for the upcoming mission.

* * *

As the three teams where loading into the helicopter to take off, Stone walked up to Qrow. "Hey Qrow, what happens if we do run into Cinder and Tyrian?"

Qrow looked at the three teams. "When Oz says _if_ he means it'll happen. But if, _if_ we see them, we won't engage. If we have to fight, then we do it hard and we do it fast. Got it?"

Everyone looked back at him. "Got it." Stone replied.

Everyone stayed silent for the remainder of the helicopter ride. Rwby tapped Crescent Rose repeatedly, subconsciously. Weiss kept summoning small glyphs in her palm. Ren and Nora sat side by side. Nora had her hands on Ren's lap and he covered them with his own hands. Paisley ran her finger along the edge of one of her chakrams. Rose leaned against Rorick with her eyes closed.

In between the wind whipping past the aircraft and the shifting of equipment, she listened for her lover's heartbeat. It sounded normal but seemed to jump, almost, at times. Like Rorick was fighting some part of him, some part that he wanted to hide. She knew he was fighting, every day. The battle raged on inside him constantly; she wondered how Rorick had enough strength to do that. She shook the thoughts out of her mind. Rorick was her with her, now and forever. She silently prayed to the Maidens that it would always be true.

Qrow had been sitting in the front of the craft behind the pilot. The pilot said something to Qrow who nodded and moved into the cargo hold where everyone was sitting. "Alright!" He had to shout to be heard above the noises of the engines. "We're landing in 4 minutes! We gotta get off quickly and get to some sort of cover!" He stuck his hand in the air and everyone returned a thumbs-up to him.

When it came time they all jumped from the aircraft, Qrow going last. They hit the ground with a thud, kicking the leaves up around them and covering them in dust. "JNPR, stay here and set up a small perimeter, make sure no one gets close to you. If they do then take em' out." Qrow said with all seriousness.

"Okay then, well good luck guys. I want all of you to come back alive." Jaune said looking at Team RPRS.

"Heh, don't worry, they can't kill us that easily." Rorick said

The rest of the huntsmen and huntresses ran stealthily into the trees. RWBY led the charge with RPRS falling in behind them. Qrow was following in the air. They have no idea what they were walking into.

 **Hey guys! We've said it before but sorry that we haven't posted in a while. This chapter was pretty hard as there were some...indecisive decisions that we had to deal with. Any ideas on what to call the rest of Team RPRS weapons please let us know what you guys think.**

 **So go ahead and favorite the fanfic if you haven't already. And feel free to criticize us. Write a review! Until the next chapter my friends!**

 **P.S. You guys are probably going to hate us in the next chapter. Just a fair warning. :)**


	6. Forever Fall of a Friend

Chapter 6

Forever Fall of A Friend

 **~~~Time: 1:35 PM, March 6, Cycle 2040**

 **Location: Vale, Forest of Forever Fall~~~**

Footsteps crunched on the dirt path. Cinder led the small procession through the Fall Forest. Two White Fang members carried Gunderic on a cot and they were flanked by four other White Fang on either side . Emerald and Mercury trailed behind them. When no one was looking and they were out of earshot, Emerald grabbed Mercury's arm. She pulled him into a kiss that didn't last near long enough to Mercury. "What was that for?" the huntsman asked, grinning like a lovesick puppy.

"Oh, nothing." Emerald glanced back to the path to see Cinder glaring back. Cinder turned back to the path without a second glance. Emerald lowered her voice. "Don't you think it's a bit weird that Gunderic's been 'missing' for a while and suddenly pops up out of nowhere?"

"I've been thinking the same thing." Mercury replied. "All I know and, all anyone else knows, is that Salem sent him on a mission to who-knows-where doing who-knows-what." He glared at the sleeping figure on the cot who was starting to wake up. "And now we have to carry him to, you know, that place, that always gives me the creeps."

Emerald looked up at Mercury, fear in her eye. "Well you didn't complain the last few times we've gone."

"Duh!" Mercury countered. "I want to see what they're gonna do when this is over."

Emerald faked a cough. "Liar."

Mercury rolled his eyes and slid his arm over her shoulders. He chanced a look behind him and just saw their footprints in the dirt. ' _At least I don't have anyone else to deal with,_ ' he thought.

Rose, hiding in the nearby bushes, heard this, and got back to her team as fast as she could, using her semblance to enhance her movement.

* * *

"Okay there's the cave, question is where's Rose?" Rorick asked.

"She's probably out scouting just to make sure the coast is clear." Paisley chimed in.

Rorick shook his head. "Well I don't know if we should go in without her. Ruby, what do you think?"

"I say we go in. Even if they do show up we can handle them. Qrow's on the other side of the cave entrance, waiting for our signal."

"Alright then, let's head in."

They gave Qrow the signal that they were heading in. Qrow was going to stay outside in ambush in case something happened. As the teams walked through the entrance they noticed dark black pools of tar-like substance covering different spots in the room. As they made their way further, they noticed a faint glow near a table in the center of the cave.

The glow emanated from a being floating in mid-air. Long, red tentacles protruded from its bulb-shaped body. A cloud of blood red mist swirled in its center. It didn't move when the teams walked in; it just floated there, almost completely carefree but with a menacing intensity.

"Careful guys, this might be what we're looking for. If it is we don't want to kill it nor harm it." Stone said cautiously.

Rorick started to walk towards it. For some reason he felt, drawn to it, like he was connected to it somehow. Maybe it was his semblance, connecting him to all Grimm in the area, making their presence known.

He was about to touch it when Rose came barreling through the entrance of the cave. "Guys we need to go. We need to go now."

Rorick turned. "Rose? What happened, why do we need to leave?"

"I believe I can answer that for you." Cinder said laughing at the entrance of the cave. Alongside her were Gunderic, Mercury, and Emerald.

"Oh great, one old bitch, an angry ass injured man, and the prick taking his girl out on about the worst date ever. Shouldn't be too hard." Yang said looking directly at Mercury, clapping slow.

Mercury started to crack his knuckles. "Oh you're gonna get it now blondie."

"Patience, Mercury. You two deal with the new team. I think Gunderic and I can handle the rest." Cinder ordered.

Mercury smiled as he started to walk towards Stone who pulled out his pistols and started to fire away at Mercury. Mercury deflected each shot as he advanced. When he got close enough Stone equipped his double sided scythe (insert name of scythe) and ran at Mercury. Before Stone even knew what was happening, he felt a foot up against his rib cage and was flying through the air.

Mercury ran up to deliver another blow but Rorick parried with a blade then elongated his metal claws on the other hand. While Mercury was distracted, Rorick lashed out and got him right in the side, sending him back a few feet.

At this point Emerald knew she had to join in on the fun. She ran towards the pair of girls while Cinder and Gunderic went after the rest. Paisley brought out her warhammer (Insert weapon name) and swung at the advancing enemy. Emerald dodged this easily and activated her sickles, slashing at Paisley. Rose saw Paisley's aura flicker and ran to her aid, striking Emerald in the legs as she ran by.

Mercury jumped over Stone's swing and lands a kick to his nose. Stone's head snapped back as he fell to the floor, his aura flickering as well. Rorick rushed in with his claws and heard a pained grunt from Mercury each time he swung. One after the other his claws connected at his chest, face, arms, and legs. But when he slashed his legs, there was the screeching sound of metal on metal. Mercury fell down unconscious and Rorick looked down at the twisted metal fused into Mercury's thigh. "Cybernetic implants." he mumbled to himself. "No wonder he only uses kick attacks."

Rorick looked over seeing RWBY fighting off Cinder and Gunderic "What the hell is with this guy" Ruby fired multiple bullets at Gunderic but to no avail as he either doged them or absorbed the force. Weiss summoned two Arma Gigas, but before they could lay a finger on him it was blown away by Cinder.

Yang fired multiple shots at Gunderic but he just dodged and ran towards Ruby. Ruby prepared for him as he got close, scythe at the ready. Just as he close enough for her to swing, he stepped back and Ruby missed. Gunderic rushed back in mace in hand, striking Ruby over and over. Blake saw and launched Gambol Shroud at Gunderic, grazing his back.

Gunderic yelped and turned to Blake and rushed her. In a matter of seconds, he transformed his mace into his broadsword, Judgement. Yang came to Blake's aid while Weiss stayed behind to fend off Cinder. There was little moonlight shining in through the entrance of the cave. As Gunderic approached the two teammates, he used his semblance. He lept into the air, Judgment held above his head bringing it down on where the two girls stood. There was a blinding light, and and immense crash.

The light dimmed and where Blake and Yang once stood was a crater about 25 feet in diameter. Blake and Yang were up against the wall along with Weiss. The only people left standing were Rorick and Rose.

Emerald blocked every one of Rose's attacks and countered even harder. Rose was on the floor within a matter of minutes. Now all that was left was Rorick against Mercury and Emerald. Rorick put his hand on the ground trying to summon as many Grimm as possible if he was going to get out of this.

Emerald realized what he was doing and decided to use her own semblance against him. As grimm started to appear in Rorick's mind he heard a familiar voice.

"Rorick? Is that you?"

Rorick looked up in shock."M-Mom? Yes it's me, mom, I'm right here." He got up and ran to his mother. Just when he was about to wrap his arms around her, she disappeared and Mercury replaced her. Mercury coiled his leg and sprung it forward. Rorick was knocked flat on his back, with Mercury walking confidently towards him. Mercury pushed his foot onto Rorick's chest, continuing even after his aura started to flicker and Rorick could no longer fight back.

Rorick saw Ruby stumble to the entrance and fire a signal flare, the one to call Qrow and JNPR. She collapsed at the entrance of the cave shortly after as Gunderic pulled out his dagger and started to walk towards Rose.

"No. No, No, No. Don't you DARE lay a finger on her!" He yelled at his father. He tried to get up but Mercury kept pushing down. All he could do was pray that Qrow would get here in time.

 **Rose POV:**

Gunderic grabbed me. I tried to fight back, but Gunderic just knocked me back to the ground, sending Golden Orchid flying. I felt my hair and shirt collar being pulled up so that I was facing Rorick, hot tears streaming down my face.

"I love you Rorick. Don't forget that." I said said crying.

I saw a sad and angry look on his face as I realized that was the same thing his mother said to him when she was killed. It felt like I was gazing into his eyes for an eternity.

Rorick started to cry started to cry, unable to look away from horrid, torturing, and cruel sight.

I gasped as Gunderic drove the dagger into my back. My vision started to go black around the edges. Every muscle in my body went limp. And then I felt nothing at all.

 **Rorick POV:**

Time froze for Rorick, not a sound was made, not a muscle moved. It was just, still.

* * *

 **A/N: We know, we know! You're probably wondering, "WHY?!" Don't worry, everything will work out in the end. Somehow.** **And if you guys have any ideas for Paisley's, Rorick's or Stone's weapons, or any questions you guys may have, please don't hesitate to write a review. In fact, write a review to let us know how we're doing at this. Thanks for reading and know that it hurt us just as much, if not more, to write the death as is it is to read for you guys. Bye!**


End file.
